Jonetsu Kagayaku
Information Hair Color: Light purple with two small pink tails up at the top of her head (both point right) and about shoulder length. She also has a ‘swoop’ of hair that is on the left side of her head. Headgear: Earpiece Eye Color: Light purple (matches hair color) Earpiece: Black with dark gray on the microphone part, essentially small Dress: Mid-to-light pink sleeveless short dress with ruffles on the bottom. Silver line across the bottom edge and silver long and tight shorts under the dress. Silver cinch belt with a white music note facing left in the middle as a buckle. Silver bandana around neck with a pink line bordering the lower edge. Hairbands for pink tails are not visible behind two matching white music note accessories that face left. Long white fingerless gloves that begin at about half the arm’s length, pink on hand area and pink on the upper edge. Pink boots, about ankle length, with silver thin straps just above the foot and silver soles. Nationality/Race: Human. American, but Japanese citizenship and various other Japanese traits. Favorite Phrase: “Keep rockin’!” She also likes to say “Radishes are just wannabe turnips!” Voice Configuration Jonetsu has only one default voice bank: no appends. She sings in romaji and hiragana (hiragana starts in Act 2v2.) Her oto's begin in Act 2v1. Act 1 of her voicebank can be downloaded here. Act 2 v1 of her voicebank can be downloaded here. Act 2 v2 of her voicebank can be downloaded here. (Usage clause MUST be followed during use, can be found directly below.) Usage Clause · You may never use Kagayaku Jonetsu for trolling or illegal purposes. You may not use her for commercial purposes of any sort unless Cleffakaykay has clearly stated that you may to you specifically. · You may not claim Kagayaku Jonetsu’s image or voice as your own. · You may not use Kagayaku Jonetsu without crediting Cleffakaykay (her creator,) and you cannot utilize her period for commercial use unless you have the complete and clear consent of Cleffakaykay. DO NOT edit this page without complete and clear consent of Cleffakaykay. If an edit is made by a user who is NOT Mewberry101, aliased name of Cleffakaykay, certian information on this page may not be accurate. · You may not steal or copy Kagayaku Jonetsu’s image. · Misleading copyright claim is STRICTLY forbidden. ·Creation of Kagayaku Jonetsu MMD models is welcomed and promoted, as long as the proper credit is given. and Cleffakaykay is notified · You are not obligated to address Cleffakaykay when you use her. However, if notification is possible, it is much recommended · If you are planning to alter her voice bank and/or redistribute it, you may ONLY do so with the complete and clear consent of Cleffakaykay. · You may not make false or inconfirmed claims about Kagayaku Jonetsu · Have fun while using! jonetsu kagayaku nikiten.png|by nikiten Jonetsu Kagayaku AT by Gold.png|by nightdazezoroark jonetsu shot.png|by cleffakaykay kagayaku jonetsu by lucky.png|by luckystarfan8 kagayaku jonetsu realistic by simone.png|by coffee-cakez Kagayaku Jonetsu- PoPiPo.png|by cleffakaykay kagayaku jonetsu- melt.png|by cleffakaykay jonetsu kawaii chibi single.png|by Strawberry-Latte jonetsu non anime.png|by cleffakayay Information in this page was provided by the voicebank author. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU oversea Category:UTAUloids Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Japanese-American UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Hogarakaloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Psuedo VCV Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:WIP UTAUloids